According to a moving object detecting device for a vehicle as described in PTL 1, the presence of a pedestrian and the like in a monitoring region of a host vehicle is detected in a region that is blocked by a parked vehicle, a building, and the like in front of the host vehicle, an intersection with low visibility in front of the host vehicle, and the like on the basis of information that is obtained by a rear monitoring unit for a front vehicle that is located in front of the host vehicle.